


So Let's Raise the Bar (And Our Cups to the Stars)

by ken_ichijouji (dommific)



Series: Water park 'verse [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, also there is an almost fight, the sequel to the blue sheets, they buy green sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommific/pseuds/ken_ichijouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's plans to surprise Bones with new sheets get derailed by Bones' illness. Now if only Bones was on the same page as Jim about appropriate activities while sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Let's Raise the Bar (And Our Cups to the Stars)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah okay it took like literal years, but here. [Have fic where they buy the green sheets for Bones after buying the blue sheets for Jim](http://ken-ichijouji.livejournal.com/27876.html). It turned into an actual story instead of just porn, which is why it took me so long. Sorry about that. (I do remember saying once I can't make them fuck without a reason. Well this is just more of that, sorry to say.)
> 
> Title taken from the song ["Get Lucky"](http://www.bing.com/videos/search?q=daft+punk+get+lucky&mid=2CC56966DF9DCD7DC4C62CC56966DF9DCD7DC4C6&view=detail&FORM=VIRE1) by Daft Punk. HAHAHAHAHA I BEAT EVERYONE TO IT. I WIN. I FUCKING WIN.
> 
> Ahem. >.>
> 
> Moving right along, footloose and fancy-free...fic!

_Engineer Scott to Captain Kirk._

Jim looked up from his desk, reaching for his communicator and opening it. “Kirk here; go ahead, Scotty.”

_The celery stalks at midnight._

Jim stared at the comm with a blank expression. “…Come again?”

Scotty sighed. _Honestly, I think I’m the only one on this ship with any imagination some days._

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Scotty…”

_The point is,_ Scotty said, cutting Jim off. _I’ve got a package for you from Bed, Bath, and Beyond._

Jim smiled. That was quick. “Oh. Excellent! I’ll come down and get it when my shift’s over.”

_Sounds okay to me. It’ll be here; Scott out._

Jim closed his communicator and leaned back in his desk chair. He hadn’t told Bones he ordered the green sheets to go with the new blue ones; he wanted it to be a surprise just as Bones had done for him. If the color in the picture was true, then Bones would look awesome in them that night.

In a startling and Pavlovian reaction, Jim’s mouth watered at the mental image of Bones wearing nothing but the emerald green fabric. His pants got a little tight, and he swallowed. He couldn’t wait to worship Bones’ body in the sheets, perhaps more than once.

Jim’s mind wandered back to the night with the blue sheets and how reverent and sweet Bones had been. His cheeks flushed at the memory, and a shy little smile formed on his lips. Jim had said “I love you” for the first time the other day, and Bones loved him too. His heart practically burst with happiness when Bones kissed him at Chris’s party.

Jim felt like he could float out of his chair. He felt elated, and he couldn’t wait to show Bones how happy he was. He checked his chronometer; it was only thirteen-hundred. He had four more hours before he could go down to engineering.

Sighing, Jim snapped himself out of his happy daze. Hopefully the rest of the afternoon wouldn’t drag. It’d be nice if it moved fast for a change.

Still smiling, Jim did his paperwork.

\-----

Four hours and some change later, Jim walked into their quarters with their sheets tucked under one arm. “Honey, I’m home,” Jim called as he headed towards their bedroom.

The sight that greeted him made him stop dead in his tracks.

Bones lay on the bed, having not bothered to pull down the sheets. His tunic sat on the floor by the bed, as did his regulation pants and boots. An arm covered his eyes as he sprawled across the blanket.

This was weird.

Bones didn’t really do naps unless he had been on duty for over twenty-four hours. He certainly didn’t sleep in half his clothes. What was going on?

Jim set the box down on the floor. “Bones?”

Bones slid his arm down from across his face, and he was flushed and glassy-eyed. “Hi,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Noticing a pile of hyposprays on their bedside table, Jim sat on the bed near Bones’ knees. “What’s wrong?”

Bones sat up, but before he could answer he was wracked with coughs. The fit went on for over a minute, and Jim frowned in sympathy.

“I have a cold,” Bones said. “I felt kind of achey when I went on my shift, but as the day went on it progressed until Geoff stood me down. I’m off duty for the next four days…hopefully the worst of it will pass by then.”

Jim’s eyes softened. He didn’t get colds often; that was the one thing his threadbare immune system was good for.

Bones, however, in spite of his greater exposure to germs, got a bad cold every year. In fact, in their second year at the academy, one got so bad it progressed into pneumonia. Jim still got haunted sometimes by that wet, rattling cough Bones had for all those weeks.

It had been terrifying even though they were just friends then.

“Is there anything I can do?” Jim asked as he reached a hand out to hold one of Bones’.

“We have made many advances in medical science in the last two hundred years,” Bones said on the end of a sneeze. “The one thing we haven’t managed to cure is the common cold.”

“Maybe that can be your next big project,” Jim said with a smile as Bones sneezed a second time. He inched closer and touched Bones’ forehead. “Jesus, you’re burning up.”

“Geoff gave me a hypo to treat the symptoms, but I just didn’t have the energy to take it,” Bones said with a sigh.

“Which is it?” Jim got up from the bed and peered down at the hypos. “The one with the red band?”

“Yeah,” Bones said.

“God, talking must hurt; you sound terrible,” Jim said as he gently pressed the hypo into Bones’ neck. “Here.” He pushed the button, and it injected into Bones. Bones’ complexion didn’t change, and his eyes stayed glassy, but the look on his face was more comfortable.

“Thanks,” Bones said. “I still feel like shit, but that’s better.”

“You’re welcome,” Jim said as he put the hypo back on the table. “Can I get you anything? Pajamas? Soup?”

“I’m not hungry,” Bones said. “Pajamas would be good.”

“Okay,” Jim said as he went to their dresser. He pulled out a pair of thick gray flannel pants and a long-sleeved white Henley. He brought them over to Bones. “Want help?”

“I’m okay,” Bones said as he pulled off the gray undershirt, adding it to the pile by the bed. He shivered as he put on the sleep shirt and pants. 

While Bones dressed, Jim pulled the sheets and blanket down and fluffed the pillows so he’d be more comfortable. Bones slid underneath them, curling up on his side. He looked terrible; there were circles under his eyes, and his hair lay flat against his forehead. The tip of his nose was bright red, and his lips were already chapped.

Jim sighed, his heart aching at the sight of Bones feeling so sick. So much for his grand plan of seduction. But taking care of Bones was more important. They were in warp for the next few days; maybe he could be spared while Bones was on stand-down. “Do you want me to make myself scarce?”

Bones hesitated before shaking his head no.

“Okay, I’ll change and stay in here with you,” Jim said as he stood. He picked up the box and carried it to their closet, where he set it on a shelf. “Just let me make a call really quick.”

“What was that?” Bones asked.

“What was what?”

“That box,” Bones said as he coughed a few times. “What’s in it?”

“Oh,” Jim said as he ran a hand through his hair. “It’s new sheets. The green ones we talked about. I was going to surprise you with them, but since you’re sick I have to put that plan on hold.”

Bones raised an eyebrow. “We don’t _have_ to.”

Jim stared at him. “You’re sick, Bones.”

“I’m not _that_ sick,” Bones protested. It was undermined by him sneezing four times in a row.

Rolling his eyes, Jim sighed. “Pull the other leg.”

“I’m serious, Jim,” Bones said. “It’s just a cold. What could go wrong?”

Again, Jim thought about the pneumonia. Nope. “You’re a doctor, so I’m going to let you sit here and marinate over why what you just asked is a really stupid question. We’re not having sex when you’re on medical stand-down.”

Bones sat up and crossed his arms. “Really?”

“Really.” Jim said as he also crossed his arms.

“I’m only going to remind you once of how sexually frustrated you get when our positions are reversed,” Bones said with a pointed glare. “And how I give in to you every time.”

Jim didn’t back down. “And I’ll remind you only once that I’m not you.”

Bones turned the glare up a notch into a full glower. “You’re being stubborn. I’ll be…” Another coughing fit happened then, and Jim dropped his arms with a worried expression. “I’ll be fine.”

“Not convincing,” Jim said. “No sex, Bones.”

“But…”

“ _No_.” Jim grabbed his comm. “I’ll be right back. You lie there and get some rest okay?”

“Fine,” Bones said. “Stubborn piece of shit.”

Jim stuck his tongue out at him as he stepped into their living area. He opened the comm. “Captain Kirk to Commander Spock.”

_This is Commander Spock. Go ahead, Captain._

“Is there any way I can be stood down until we get to Starbase 16?”

There was a pause before Spock answered with, _Is this in reference to Doctor McCoy’s illness?_

“How’d you…never mind. You know everything.” Jim sighed. “I’d like to be here if I can, Spock. He’s crap at taking care of himself when he’s sick.”

_I comprehend. I shall stand you down until we reach the Starbase._

“Thanks, Spock,” Jim said. “I owe you one.”

_Was there anything else?_

“No, that was it,” Jim said. “Thanks again, Spock. I really appreciate it.”

_Of course. Spock out._

The connection severed, and Jim went back to their bedroom. He changed into an old t-shirt and a pair of striped flannel pants. He then grabbed a PADD from the dresser and plopped down on the bed next to Bones’ feet. Jim sat cross-legged, balancing the PADD on his lap.

“Do you need anything?” Jim asked.

“Something to drink would be nice,” Bones said with a cough. “ _You_ would be better.”

Jim gave Bones a look with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll go get you some tea from the replicator.”

Bones rolled his eyes. “Jim, seriously, we can…”

“Nope,” Jim said. “Tea with lots of honey.” He left the room, getting a cup of piping hot chamomile tea with honey, just the way Bones liked it. He carefully walked the cup to the bedroom, passing it to Bones.

Bones took a sip, barely managing to swallow before he coughed again. “Thanks.”

Jim settled back on the bed. “No problem. Were there cough suppressants in that hypo?"

“Yeah,” Bones said. Sliding down under the sheets, Bones sniffed a bit.

“You should be able to sleep now,” Jim said with a smile.

“I’d much rather sleep with you,” Bones countered.

“You’re really determined about this,” Jim said as he pulled up a mission report on his PADD.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just give in?” In spite of the hoarseness, Bones’ voice dripped with sex.

God, he loved it when Bones sounded like that.

Jim cleared his throat and adjusted how he sat. “No.”

“Aw, come on, Jim,” Bones continued. “I took the meds. I’ll be fine.” The word _fine_ was drawled and coated with naughtiness.

Biting his bottom lip, Jim sucked in a deep breath. He willed his cock to calm down, and he did everything he could to not think about Bones’ beautiful, filthy dirty talk. “No. You still have a fever; I don’t even have to touch you to know that.”

Bones became quiet after this, and after several minutes of silence, Jim glanced at him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and even. He had fallen asleep. Jim’s heart thudded in his chest at the sight, and he reached a hand out to touch Bones’ ankle through the sheets. Bones didn’t awaken like he would have if he were well; he mumbled a little bit and rolled onto his side.

“Love you,” Jim said.

Once more, Bones didn’t awaken. He did stir a little, and the expression on his face smoothed into a slight smile.

\-----

Jim awoke the next morning to the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes, his gaze landing on a wide-awake Bones. “Good morning,” he said with a yawn.

Bones coughed a few times. “Morning.” He reached out a hand and stroked Jim’s face, Jim leaning into his touch. “Not often we get to wake naturally together.”

“Yeah, I know,” Jim said with a smile. He turned his face to the side to kiss Bones’ palm.

Bones leaned down, closing the distance between them. He pressed a dry kiss to Jim’s mouth, and Jim sighed into it. Bones’ lips were really warm; Jim reached up a hand and touched his forehead.

His fever was still there.

Jim broke the kiss. “You need more meds.”

“I’m fine,” Bones said as he tried for a second kiss.

“Bones, you feel like a furnace, and not in a good way,” Jim said. “You need the hypo again.”

“There’s only one thing that’ll cool me down, and he’s lying underneath me right now,” Bones said as he tried again to kiss Jim.

Dodging at the last second, Jim pushed on Bones so he sat up. He reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the right hypo, administering it to Bones. “There.”

“Fair enough,” Bones said. “Now where were we?” He reached out and pulled Jim close.

Jim sighed. “Bones, I wasn’t kidding. Not until you’re better.”

“I feel great,” Bones said, his hand pressed underneath Jim’s shirt to the small of his back. “I’ve never been healthier.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jim said. He ached to be close to Bones, but this was a really bad idea. “You might want to save those lines for someone they’ll actually work on.”

Bones coughed, carefully so as to not do it in Jim’s face. “Jim, come on. Nothing will go wrong. Like I said, we do this when you’re sick and things turn out okay.” Nuzzling into Jim’s throat, Bones pressed a kiss to his pulse point.

Jim sighed, and against his will, he tilted his head to the side. Bones took advantage and kissed him again, biting down on a spot. Jim hissed out a pleased sound as he wrapped his arms around Bones’ back. 

“I want to feel you. I want you inside me,” Bones rumbled into his skin. “I want so many things, but I keep coming back to feeling you move within me.”

Jim groaned as his traitor of a dick now stood at full attention. “Bones…”

“I want…” Bones began, but a coughing fit cut it off. This one lasted for a minute and a half, and Jim snapped out of the spell, freeing himself from Bones’ grip.

Jim sighed and got off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Bones said in between coughs.

Jim shifted how he stood, his cock throbbing in his pants. “To take a shower.”

“I can join you,” Bones said with a grin.

“Nope,” Jim said. “You stay your evil ass in this bed and get some more sleep.”

“Evil?” Bones’ expression was far too innocent. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

“Yeah, right,” Jim said as he walked to their bathroom. “I’m in the shower.”

Bones sighed. “Fine.”

Stepping into the bathroom, Jim slid the door closed, not locking it in case Bones needed to use the toilet. He pushed the button on the display for water instead of sonics and stripped out of his clothing.

He then set the water to cold.

\-----

If Jim thought Bones was evil that morning, he was in for a rude surprise later that afternoon.

Jim sat at the desk in their living area finishing up some paperwork when he heard Bones moan in the bedroom. Becoming alarmed, Jim sprinted back to him only to stop short when he saw what Bones had done.

Bones sat up cross-legged on the bed out of the sheets. He’d pulled his shirt off and pushed his pants down to expose himself. A tube of lubricant sat out on the nightstand as Bones pulled on his cock, groaning at the feel of his hand.

“Hnnngh,” Jim said. His cock sprang to life in his jeans, pressing against his zipper. He was intimately familiar with that piece of Bones’ anatomy; he could feel the heat and weight of it in his hand as he watched him jerk off.

Fluid leaked out the tip of Bones’ cock, and Bones made another moan. “Hey, Jim,” he said, his voice gritty like sandpaper.

“Jesus,” Jim said, having regained the power of speech.

Bones swept two fingers through the precome on his tip, bringing them up to his mouth to suck on. Jim’s knees went a little weak at the sight; it was unbearably hot.

Bones fisted his cock roughly, palming his head the way he liked it. Jim’s mouth went dry, and before he knew what he was doing, he took several steps towards the bed. “Bones.”

Bones panted as he took his free hand to his chest, caressing one of his nipples. He hitched out a sound between a sob and a grunt as he played with himself. Jim took another few steps to the bed, his eyes not leaving his lover’s cock.

“You should come here,” Bones said. “You should help me with this.”

Jim clenched his fists at his sides. He took a step backwards. He then took another one. “No.”

“C’mon, Jim,” Bones said as he tweaked his nipple with a moan. “The water’s fine.”

“You’re baiting me,” Jim said, somehow managing to bring his eyes up to Bones’ face. “I already told you: not until you’re well.”

“It doesn’t feel as good,” Bones said. “It’s not nearly as good as _your_ hand.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Jim said with a slight groan. “But I’m not budging.”

“Stay and watch then,” Bones said, making eye contact. “Watch me come.”

Jim dug his nails into his palms. “I need to go.”

He didn’t move, though.

Bones closed his eyes and bared his throat to Jim. “Jim, please,” he said on the edge of a desperate whisper. “Please.”

“I know, Bones,” Jim said. “I want it, too, but not until you’re better.”

“Talk to me, Jim,” Bones said. “Tell me what you’ll do when I’m better. I’m getting close.”

Jim swallowed as he debated the finer points of playing along. It would take a stronger man than him to resist. He swallowed again, and before he could stop the words, he said, “I’d suck you first. Run my tongue up the underside, pausing to swirl it around your head.”

Bones made a guttural growl in his throat as he worked himself with his hand.

“Then I’d take you all the way down,” Jim said as his hands clenched and opened repeatedly. “I’d hum the way you like, deep in my throat. I’d get a finger all slicked up and slide it into you, fucking you with it. I’d crook it just so until I found your prostate, and then I’d press into it hard.”

Bones cried out. His eyes didn’t leave Jim’s as his hand sped on his cock.

Jim inhaled sharply as he felt dampness in his underwear. He knew the signs; Bones was near the edge. 

“I’d add a second finger, followed by a third. I’d lick your slit, tasting your precome. You always taste so good, Bones. Then I’d fuck you with my hand while you pulled on my hair, just as hard as I want you to. I’d press all of my fingers into that spot, and I’d pull back on your cock just in time for you to…”

Before he finished, Bones stiffened and shouted. Come spurted out of his cock onto his fist. Jim almost said something, but before he could react, a loud cough escaped Bones’ lips. It rapidly turned into a fit, probably the worst one he’d had since Jim came home the day before. His whole body shook, and he started to slide sideways off the mattress.

Jim snapped out of his trance and scowled. “Damn it, Bones.”

“What?” Bones wheezed. “I’m fine.” He coughed so hard his eyes watered, and Jim crossed his arms and glared at him.

“You are _not_ fine,” Jim said. “I knew it. I fucking knew it.”

Bones wiped his hand off on his pants and grabbed the hypo. He injected himself, and the coughing eventually stopped. “Better living through chemistry,” he said.

“Fuck that,” Jim countered. “You shouldn’t be in the position of needing it in the first place.”

“Everyone gets sick, Jim - even Spock,” Bones said.

“We both know that’s not what I meant,” Jim said. “I’m not doing this again. You won’t suck me in with your masculine wiles a second time.”

“Oh Jim, come on,” Bones said. “It wasn’t that bad. Besides, you look like you need a little relief yourself.” He licked his lips and eyed Jim’s groin.

“Nnnnnnnnnopppeeeeee,” Jim said. “Nope. Nope. Nope. _Non_. _Ina_. _No_. You almost fell out the bed coughing from having an orgasm; getting me off is just gonna get you all excited again, and God only knows how bad you’ll be if you come a second time. Nope. Not happening.” He turned and headed out the room.

“Aw come on, Jim, where are you going?”

“The bathroom,” Jim snapped. This time, he locked the door, Bones’ needs to urinate be damned.

Time for another shower.

\-----

The rest of the night passed without incident, which was awesome because Jim wasn’t sure he could take any more shenanigans. He even slept holding Bones as was their custom.

Jim was the first to wake the following morning, and he opened his eyes to see Bones’ sleeping face inches from his. Jim smiled and touched Bones’ cheek.

Bones’ eyes blinked open. “Revenge for yesterday?” he said with a yawn.

“No,” Jim said. “Just love.”

Bones smiled, and Jim’s breath caught at how damn beautiful he looked. Bones leaned in and kissed him. Jim allowed it; it was a gentle, loving kiss, and they lingered together for a while. Then Bones shifted so he straddled Jim’s hips too fast for Jim to prevent it.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jim said.

“I want you,” Bones said in a whisper. “I need you right now.”

Jim sighed. “Bones…”

Instead of becoming annoyed like Jim assumed he would, the look on Bones’ face filled with rejection.

Rejection?

Bones rolled off Jim and lay on his back next to him. He sighed. “You really don’t want me at all right now, do you?”

“What?” Jim sat up. “How on Earth could you think that?”

“Because you keep pushing me away,” Bones said, still staring at the ceiling. “You wouldn’t even let me blow you yesterday. Is it because I’m sick? You’re afraid of catching my cold?”

Jim stared down at Bones. “You think I don’t want you? Bones that…that couldn’t be further from the truth.”

“Then why are you doing this?” Bones said. “All it’s doing is making me feel like shit.”

Jim’s face fell; he had never thought that it could make Bones feel bad or unwanted or something.

“I’m not putting you off because I don’t want you, Bones. I always want you, even when I really shouldn’t.” He chewed on his lip. “I mean, seriously, you don’t even have to be in front of me, and you drive me insane. My mind wanders to your mouth or your hands or…God, even just how you smell. It happens seriously all the time, and I have to do everything I can to not do something like cause an incident on the bridge or make Sulu crash the ship.”

“Then I don’t get it,” Bones said. “Why?”

“Because of Valentine’s Day second year,” Jim said with a serious expression.

Bones sat up. “Because I got pneumonia once?”

“Because you got pneumonia from a cold that you didn’t take care of,” Jim said. “Because you worked too hard and put yourself in the hospital. It was…it was terrifying, Bones, and it was that way when we were just friends. You really think I can go through that again now that I’m in love with you?”

“I’m not going to get pneumonia again,” Bones said. “Jim, come on, I’m on stand down for another two days after today. All I’m doing is resting. One round of sex isn’t going to put me in the hospital.”

“Why are you being so pushy about this?” Jim said. “Normally if I say no, you drop it. So why’s it such a big deal this time?”

“I always give in to you when you’re not well and want to sleep together,” Bones said. “I don’t understand why you won’t.”

“Because I already told you, you push yourself too hard when you’re sick,” Jim said. “This would be more of that. I’m sorry, Bones, but I’d never forgive myself if I did anything to make you worse.”

Bones stared at him before a guilty wince crossed his features. “I’m being an asshole.”

“You’re pushing past the boundaries of polite, yeah,” Jim said. “It’s just not like you, Bones.”

“I don’t mean to be,” Bones said. “I just…I really want you…which is a thin excuse.” He scrubbed a hand down his face. “God, Jim, I’m sorry. You said not until I’m well right out the gate, and I didn’t listen to that at all. I’ve been goading you this entire time.”

Jim’s eyes softened. “It’s okay. I mean, don’t act like this again now that we’ve had this conversation, but I’m not really mad or anything. I just didn’t understand what was going on with you.”

“The fact that you’re not angry doesn’t excuse it either,” Bones said. “I’ve been so focused on what I wanted, I’ve paid no attention to what you’re comfortable with. That’s pretty unforgivable.”

“I’m actually the only person who gets to say if you crossed a line with me or not,” Jim pointed out. “And you haven’t.”

Bones looked like he wanted to throw himself out of the nearest airlock. “You just said I was close.”

“Yeah, close is not the same as actually crossing the line,” Jim said. “Trust me, I’d be pissed if you had. I’m not pissed, Bones, just confused. Is waiting really that hard?”

“No,” Bones said. “It’s not. I promise it’s not. Like I said, I got carried away. I’m really sorry, Jim. It won’t happen again.”

Jim smiled. “Apology accepted. I promise you, Bones, when you feel better, I will fuck the ever-lovin’ shit out of you, but not a moment sooner.”

“Okay, Jim,” Bones said. “I promise I’ll stop pushing the issue.”

“Thanks,” Jim said. He opened his arms, and Bones fell into them. He coughed a few times into Jim’s shirt. “Do you want the meds?”

“Yeah,” Bones said.

“Okay, here.” Jim let go of Bones to grab the hypospray. He gave it to him as gently as he could, and Bones sighed. Jim wrapped him in his arms again, running his hands down his back. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Bones said. “My appetite’s returning.”

“Oh good,” Jim said. “Maybe I can talk Muriel into your favorite pancakes and bacon.”

“Whatever’s being served in the mess is fine,” Bones said. Jim let him go to lie back down. “We shouldn’t keep asking for special food from Muriel. I’m worried we’re abusing her.”

“True,” Jim said as he got out of bed. Not bothering to change his shirt, he switched out his pajama pants for a pair of jeans. “I’ll be back in about fifteen with breakfast for both of us.”

“Thanks, Jim,” Bones said as he coughed. He made himself a nest in the sheets and blankets. “See you in a few.”

Jim smiled and waved as he walked out their quarters to the mess.

\-----

The better part of the next two days went by with minimal incident, and indeed, Bones behaved himself. He also showed marked improvement; his fever broke for good and he stopped having so many coughing fits. He also needed the medicine less.

When Bones had gone for four hours without a fit, Jim decided it was time.

“Hey,” he said stepping into the bedroom. “Comfy?”

Bones looked up from the PADD he read. “Yeah.”

“Too bad,” Jim said. “Get out.”

Jim now had Bones’ full attention. “Excuse me?”

“Get out. Go sit in the living room,” Jim said. “Trust me, you’ll be happy with what you see when you come back.”

Bones stared at him for a solid two minutes before climbing out of the bed. “You’re lucky I can’t say no to you sometimes.”

“I know, Bones,” Jim said with a smile. “Trust me, it’s for the greater good.”

Bones grumbled under his breath as he padded into their living room. He gave Jim a pointed look over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. 

Jim went to work quickly, stripping the bed of the blue bed linens and tossing them in the laundry. He then crept into the closet, grabbed the box, and opened it. 

He slid the sheets out of the box and opened them, remaking the bed in a rich emerald green. They were even more beautiful than they’d been in the catalogue, and Jim smiled with excitement. 

“Lights, fifty percent,” Jim said, and the room’s lighting dimmed. 

Jim walked to the living room, where Bones sprawled out on the couch. He wasn’t reading this time, though; he looked out across the room at the wall. 

Jim paused in midstep. “Are you okay?”

“Just thinking,” Bones said. 

“What about?” Jim went over to the couch and took Bones’ hands. He pulled him up into a standing position. 

“Why my lover decided to kick me out of our bedroom,” Bones said with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh well, if you come with me right now, you’ll see,” Jim said, pulling him towards the bedroom.

“Why do I have the feeling I’m in for…” Bones stopped and stared at the bed. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jim said, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Like it?”

“My cold’s not gone,” Bones said. “So unless you want me to just hack all over them...”

“You haven’t hacked in four and a half hours,” Jim said, leaning in close. “You haven’t even taken the meds yet today. Yeah, you’re not 100%, but you’re better.”

Bones moved so they faced each other, wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck. “If you’re not comfortable with this, I don’t want it.”

“I know,” Jim said. “I wasn’t comfortable when you first got sick, but you’re better now. And frankly waiting sucks, and I’m tired of it. No wonder you always give in to me.”

Bones smiled. “It’s pragmatism mostly. Sex with you is my favorite leisure activity. Why would I say no to it?”

“Sex is many things,” Jim said with a grin. “But it’s not a leisure activity.”

“Oh really?” Bones pressed a kiss to Jim’s mouth. “Then what is it?”

Jim returned the kiss. “It depends.”

“On?” Bones slid his hands up the back of Jim’s shirt. 

“Varying factors,” Jim said as he kissed him a second time. “With a good person, it’s fun. With the wrong person, it’s lukewarm.” Jim brought his hands up to rest on Bones’ shoulders. “With you it’s…”

“It’s?” Bones initiated the third kiss, and it lingered and deepened.

Jim broke it. “Revelatory. And right. God, I never knew anything could feel so _right_.”

The look in Bones’ eyes softened a great deal, and his cheeks flushed. He cleared his throat a couple of times. “I…”

“It’s okay,” Jim said as he walked them to the bed. “I love you, too.”

Bones smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, Jim sitting facing him. Reaching a hand up to touch his face, Jim leaned forward and kissed Bones again. The kiss was slow and careful, as if they were doing it for the first time all over again. His free hand took Bones’, lining their fingers up together. 

Bones’ arms slid around to Jim’s back, pulling him close. He broke the kiss, and his breaths heaved a little.

“You okay?” Jim asked. “Are you going to cough?”

“No,” Bones said as he licked his lips. “I’m just apparently seventeen again.”

Jim furrowed his brows before it clicked. “Oh, well. There’s an easy fix for that, you know.” He bent his head down and kissed Bones’ jaw before moving to his earlobe. 

“And what’s that?” Bones said, his voice rough.

Jim gave Bones a heated look from underneath his lashes. “I blow you. Then I fuck you until you come again.” Bones closed his eyes and emitted a small groan. “I did promise.”

“Figured you forgot,” Bones said. Jim let go of his hand to rub his sweatpants-clad thigh. Yeah, Bones Junior was already at attention. 

Good. 

“Never,” Jim said. His free hand moved to Bones’ other thigh. He pressed another quick kiss to Bones’ lips before dropping down to his knees in between his legs. Jim looked up at him, hoping all the love shone in his eyes.

Bones’ eyes softened again as Jim reached out and undid the drawstring of his pants. Once they were untied, Jim grabbed the waistband and tugged. Bones lifted his hips, permitting Jim to slide them down to his ankles. Jim ran one hand up Bones’ calf, his other sliding up to his knee. 

A low sigh escaped Bones’ lips as Jim turned to the side, kissing a wet trail up his knee to the fabric of his boxers. Sliding his left hand up his thigh inside the fabric, Jim stroked the taut muscle, slow and teasing. Bones’ eyes drifted shut as another sigh came from him. 

Smiling, Jim reached up and tugged on the elastic waistband of Bones’ boxers. Lifting his hips a second time, Bones muttered a “Thank God” as Jim pulled them down, also to the floor. Bones paused to kick them off completely; once he was settled, Jim stroked his thighs again. His hands drifted to the dark thatch of hair surrounding Bones’ erect cock.

Jim closed his eyes and leaned forward, opening his mouth. He took just the tip of Bones into it, tasting a bit of salty fluid leaking out of it. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bones said, and his voice sounded almost broken.

Fighting the urge to smile, Jim inhaled through his nose and went to work. He laved his tongue over Bones’ head, slowly circling it. His mouth slid down Bones’ shaft until his cock bumped the back of his throat. Jim slid back up him, then down again. One of Bones’ hands drifted into Jim’s hair, grabbing it and pulling. 

Jim made a pleased noise as he pulled off Bones to run his tongue down the vein on the underside of his cock. Bones made a dirty sounding groan as Jim slid back up to take him in his mouth again. Jim grabbed him with his left hand and stroked, meeting his mouth with his fist. 

He did this for a minute before Bones spoke. “I’m pretty close,” he said on the edge of a sob.

Jim blinked for a second before backing off him, holding just the tip in his mouth a second time. He continued to pump him with his fist, and before Bones could call out a warning, he shouted and pulled so hard on Jim’s hair it hurt. His come shot into Jim’s mouth; there was more than usual, and some of it dribbled out the corners of Jim’s lips. 

Managing to swallow the bulk of it, Jim pulled off and wiped his face with the back of a hand. “You weren’t kidding about being seventeen,” he quipped with a smile.

Bones, who tried to gather his breath, flipped his bangs out of his eyes. “Sorry.”

“Mreh,” Jim said as he got off the floor. “It’s kind of hot, actually. I didn’t realize I work you up so much.”

“After the way I manhandled you when you won that bet, you didn’t know that?” Bones said as he pulled Jim down to him. He rolled them so they lay on the bed, leaning in to kiss Jim. 

“Oh I just figured that was because it’d been over three weeks,” Jim said. “I didn’t think it was because of _me_.”

Bones made short work of pulling Jim’s shirt off and over his head. Then he disposed of his own in a similar manner. His eyes met Jim’s, and Jim’s breath caught at the look in them. “Don’t ever doubt the effect you have on me, Jim,” Bones whispered. 

His cheeks flushed, Jim didn’t know what to say. He bit his bottom lip for a second before reaching into their nightstand to get the lube. Bones smiled at him as he undid the fastenings of Jim’s jeans. Jim set the lube on the nightstand in easy reach, and Bones pulled the denim off one leg at a time. Then he reached out to pull the boxer briefs off. 

Jim lifted his hips to make it easier on him, and the briefs got added to the pile of clothing by the bed. Bones grabbed the lube from the nightstand and squirted some onto his right hand. He moved to prop himself up on his hands and knees above Jim, and he reached back and around to his ass. 

Jim swallowed once; he could tell by the way Bones closed his eyes and sighed that he had slid a finger inside of himself. Unable to resist, Jim leaned up and licked Bones’ neck. Bones gave another sigh before his brows furrowed. The look on his face was that of searching. It took another minute, but Bones cried out, and Jim saw his legs start to shake. 

Jim reached his hand back to circle Bones’ wrist on the hand pressing his finger inside. “There?”

“Yeah,” Bones said. Jim pushed on his hand, adding pressure to it, and Bones made a low keening noise. Jim bit on his bottom lip a second time as he looked up at Bones’ face; sweat had formed on his brow, and his cheeks were bright crimson. Jim took his free hand and held Bones’ soft cock. He started to coax it back to life.

The position was somewhat awkward, but Jim didn’t care as Bones added another finger to his ministrations. He keened again as he pressed into his prostate. Jim leaned forward and licked Bones’ collarbone and the hollow of his throat. 

Bones’ cock slowly filled and hardened as he added the third finger. Jim angled himself up enough that they could kiss, and when they did, it was sloppy and rough. Bones shuddered three times above him before choking out a “Now.”

Jim let go of Bones’ cock and hand. He reached up and pushed on Bones’ shoulders so that he sat up on his knees. Jim followed suit before grabbing Bones by the waist and laying him flat on his back.

“Need to see you against them,” Jim said. 

The green fabric shone in the dim light, adding warmth to Bones’ naked skin. His freckles stood out more than usual, and his eyes glittered like gems. Everything about him took Jim’s breath away. 

Jim swallowed. “Do you remember? What I said that first night?”

Bones concentrated for a second, trying to figure out what he meant. “You mean at the water park?”

“Yeah,” Jim said as he grabbed the lube. He slicked up his cock. “I told you that you’re perfect...”

Nodding, Bones smiled. “I remember.”

Jim slotted himself in between Bones’ thighs, his cock sliding into his body bit by bit. “You are. You always will be.”

“Jim…” Bones said, looking up into his eyes. 

“No, don’t argue,” Jim said, and his voice shook. “You _are_ , okay?”

Bones nodded, and Jim began to move. He slid in and out of his lover’s body at a slow, deliberate pace. Jim grabbed Bones’ hands one at a time and laced their fingers together, joining their hands as he had their bodies. He pulled back to make sure they kept their eye contact as they moved as one. 

Jim mewled in the back of his throat while they made love, his heart thudding and aching in his chest. It shouldn’t have been possible to feel so strongly about one person, but there he was. His soul ached with the power of his love for Bones; he had never felt anything so scary, and yet he had also never felt so free. 

Loving Bones was _everything_.

Bones let go of one of Jim’s hands to stroke his cock, arching his back up to bring himself as close to Jim as he could get. Jim hummed an approval, feeling his orgasm build in his body. He bit back a cry, willing it to hold on a little longer.

“Come for me, Jim,” Bones said as if he sensed the need. “Come for me. Come in me.”

“ _Christ_ ,” Jim said with a groan. “No, you.”

Bones’ expression shifted to an annoyed one. “Really? You’re doing this now?”

“Shut up and come, Bones,” Jim said with a glare. “I’m not until you do.”

“Way to ruin things,” Bones groused. “I’ve already gotten off once. So you should come. Don’t worry about me.”

Jim stopped moving at stared down at him for a solid minute. Then he sighed. “In the interest of not losing my hard-on and further decimating the moment, fine. I’ll come first.”

Bones wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling him in deeper. “Good.”

Jim rolled his eyes but quickened his pace. His orgasm rebuilt itself, and he mewled, louder this time. Bones resumed stroking himself, his slick hand flying over his cock. Jim’s back stiffened, and he shouted Bones’ name as his cock pulsed inside his body. It was enough to set Bones off, who followed him over the edge barely a moment later. 

Jim’s arms gave out on him, and he lay half on top of Bones, half on the bed. Bones sighed as he reached out his clean hand to stroke Jim’s face. Jim shifted so he lay on his side looking down at Bones. He smiled at him.

“Was it worth the wait?” Jim asked, suddenly unsure.

Bones looked at him with a smile of his own. “It’s always worth it with you.”

Jim’s smile softened. “Thanks.”

Bones pulled Jim back down to him when it happened.

Jim coughed.

Bones turned at the last second, avoiding him coughing in his face. It only happened once, though, and it didn’t progress into a fit. Bones reached up a hand and felt Jim’s forehead.

“You’re not feverish,” he said. “Just flushed from sex.”

“The likelihood of me having caught your cold’s not great,” Jim said. “We both know I don’t really get them.”

“True,” Bones said. He lay on his side, cuddling up to Jim. “Thank you. This was lovely.”

“You’re welcome.” Jim said. “Want to nap?”

“Nah,” Bones said. “Just laying with you is good.”

“Okay.” Jim reached down, grabbing Bones’ clean hand in both of his. He brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. “I do love you, you know.”

Bones snuggled in closer. “I know, Jim. It makes me the luckiest man alive.”

Unable to stop it, Jim’s smile turned into a grin as they lay together, sometimes talking.

Mostly they just breathed the same air as their hearts beat as one.


End file.
